Opération Ouragan
by Eastpak
Summary: L'anniversaire de Regina approche et Emma décide de prendre un tournant dans sa vie avec le support de sa famille.
1. Chapter 1

**Opération Ouragan**

* * *

Emma entra dans le restaurant de Granny et se dirigea directement vers le bar où se trouvait Ruby en train de servir un client.

« Et voilà votre plat. » Déclara Ruby en posant le plat sur le bar et en souriant au client qui le prit pour aller s'installer à une table.

« Comment peux-tu être si joyeuse dès le matin Rubes ? » Demanda Emma en s'asseyant lourdement sur un tabouret.

« Je bois du café. » Emma roula des yeux à la réponse de Ruby. « Tient, ton chocolat. » Ruby posa la tasse de chocolat chaud fumante devant Emma.

« Merci Ruby. » Au lieu de prendre la tasse comme à son habitude, Emma passa une main dans ses cheveux et souffla nerveusement. Ruby haussa un sourcil à cette attitude.

« Okay, dit-moi tout. » Dit Ruby en posant ses bras sur le bar et en regardant Emma droit dans les yeux.

« L'anniversaire de Regina est demain. » Avoua Emma en jouant avec sa tasse.

« Et tu veux en profiter pour l'inviter à dîner et lui avouer, enfin, que tu es amoureuse d'elle.» Affirma Ruby qui sourit lorsqu'Emma la regarda, bouche ouverte.

« Je … Euh … Et bien … C'est-à-dire que … » Emma baissa les épaules. « Oui. » Murmura Emma avant de prendre une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

« Tu as des idées ? » Demanda Ruby à Emma avant de porter son attention sur Snow qui s'avançait vers le bar. « Bonjour Snow, un café ? » Emma se tourna lentement vers sa mère qui s'installa à côté d'elle.

« Merci Red. » Snow sourit à Ruby. « Ma chérie, tu es levée de bonne heure ce matin. » Snow embrassa Emma sur la joue. « De quoi parliez-vous ? » Demanda Snow lorsque Ruby posa sa tasse sur le bar.

« Rien. » « Regina. » Répondirent en même temps Emma et Ruby. Celle-ci sourit lorsqu'Emma la foudroya du regard.

« Oh, c'est vrai, son anniversaire est demain. » Dit Snow en prenant une gorgée de café. Puis elle porta son attention sur sa fille. « Vas-tu enfin l'inviter à dîner Emma ? » Demanda innocemment Snow lorsqu'Emma prit une gorgée de chocolat qu'elle cracha de suite en entendant la question de Snow.

« De … Comment sais-tu ça Mom ? » Snow roula les yeux à la question d'Emma.

« Oh, une conversation que tu avais eu avec Mary Margaret. » Emma fronça les sourcils en se rappelant des conversations avec Mary Margaret.

« Jamais eu ce genre de conversation. » Répondit Emma avec certitude.

« Je sais lire entre les lignes Emma. » Répliqua Snow avec un petit sourire.

« Magnifique ! » S'exclama Emma en portant son attention sur sa tasse.

« Donc jour J demain ? » Demanda Snow avec un petit sourire que lui rendit Ruby.

« Nous n'allons pas avoir cette conversation. » Dit Emma en passant ses mains sur son visage.

« Bonjour Ma, Grams. » Salua Henry lorsqu'il arriva au bar. « Oh, Ruby, je pourrais avoir un chocolat ? » Ruby posa de suite une tasse qu'elle avait préparée quelques minutes auparavant. Henry la remercia d'un sourire. « Vous parliez de quoi ? » Demanda Henry sachant très bien qu'il avait interrompu une conversation entre les trois femmes.

« De la relation entre ta Ma et ta Mom. » Répondit Ruby en roulant les yeux.

« Oh, tu vas lui avouer tes sentiments lors de son anniversaire ? » Demanda Henry avec un énorme sourire. Snow hocha la tête en guise de réponse. « Trop cool ! Elle va être super contente Ma ! » S'exclama Henry en prenant un peu de chocolat chaud. « Opération Ouragan ! » Emma roula des yeux au nom de l'opération.

« Hum Kid, ça serait bien si tu ne participes pas à l'Opération Ouragan … » Rétorqua Emma en regardant Henry dans les yeux.

« Mais pourquoi Ma ? » Demanda Henry avec peine. « Je pourrais t'aider pour les goûts de Mom ! » Henry avait un grand sourire.

« Mais je … » Emma essaya de se justifier.

« Tu as besoin de nous Emma. » Répliqua Ruby qui fût approuvé par Snow et Henry. « Snow t'aidera pour les idées romantiques et Henry pour les goûts de Regina. » Les concernés hochèrent la tête.

« Et toi ? » Demanda Emma en regardant Ruby.

« Vestimentaire évidemment. » Emma roula des yeux.

« Un pique-nique au puits, surprendre Regina avec de la nourriture inhabituelle et pas de robe pour ma part. » Emma venait de divulguer son plan.

« Ma, tu as déjà penser à l'Opération Ouragan ! » Répliqua Henry en assimilant la réponse.

« Depuis quelques jours Kid. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, jour de l'anniversaire de Regina, Emma alla acheter un bouquet de roses rouges et une carte qu'elle remplit de suite. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la maison de Regina afin de mettre en place son plan. Emma sonna à la porte et attendit une réponse.

« Oh … » Regina venait d'ouvrir la porte et la ferma de suite en voyant Emma sur le palier.

« Regina ! » S'exclama Emma en voyant que Regina fermait la porte. Emma souffla et baissa les épaules. « Joyeux anniversaire Regina. » Emma posa ensuite les roses sur le palier et mit en évidence la carte.

Ignorant si Regina avait lu sa carte avec son invitation pour le soir même, Emma avait préparé le dîner au puits où elle était revenue à Storybrooke.

Regina se téléporta au lieu de rendez-vous et vit Emma, habillée d'un tailleur bleu clair avec un pantalon patte d'éléphant et un t-shirt bustier noir, faisant des aller-retour devant le puits où se trouvait le pique-nique sur une nappe décoré de bougies et de roses.

« Miss Swan. » Dit Regina pour attirer l'attention d'Emma. Celle-ci s'arrêta net en entendant la voix de Regina.

« Regina … » Murmura Emma en regardant Regina habillée d'une robe bustier rose pâle complété d'une ceinture ornée de perles plates. « Tu es venue ! » S'exclama Emma avec un sourire après avoir contempler Regina.

« Bien sûr Miss Swan. » Regina haussa un sourcil. « Pensiez-vous le contraire ? »

« Tu m'as claquer la porte au nez. » Répliqua Emma en évoquant les événements du matin.

« En effet. » Regina eut un petit sourire en se souvenant de son action. « J'ai de nombreux souvenirs où être sur mon pallier ne se termine pas très bien. » Rétorqua Regina avec peine.

« Je comprend. » Emma baissa les yeux. « Tu es ravissante Regina. » Dit timidement Emma en s'approchant lentement de Regina. Celle-ci regarda Emma avec appréciation.

« Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus Miss Swan. » Répondit Regina avec un sourire satisfait.

« Hum, tu as faim ? » Demanda Emma visiblement touché par le commentaire de Regina. Celle-ci ne répondit pas mais haussa un sourcil. « D'accord. » Emma soupira puis tendit sa main vers Regina. « Ta Majesté. » Dit Emma avec un sourire charmeur reprenant confiance en elle en voyant le regard surpris de Regina.

« Charmant. » Répliqua Regina en prenant la main d'Emma. « Ceci est votre idée d'un dîner ? » Regina montra le pique-nique d'une main lasse.

« Kid approuve. » Affirma Emma en regardant Regina.

« Vous avez discute

* * *

r avec notre fils de votre dîner ? »

« A vrai dire, il commençait à établir un plan dans sa tête, Opération Ouragan avec Mom et Ruby mais j'avais déjà cette idée. » Répondit Emma en passant son autre main dans ses cheveux.

« Snow White et Red Riding Hood sont au courant de ce dîner ? » Regina essaya d'enlever sa main de la prise d'Emma mais celle-ci la renforça.

« Oui et d'autres choses … » Dit Emma vaguement.

« De quoi parlez-vous Miss Swan ? » Ce commentaire toucha la curiosité de Regina.

« Pouvons-nous manger s'il te plaît Regina ? » Demanda Emma avec un petit sourire. Regina hocha la tête et Emma l'installa confortablement sur la terre de la forêt.

Le reste du dîner se passa tranquillement, Emma mis en avant son côté charmant mais n'osa pas aborder ses sentiments pour Regina qui semblait heureuse de ce dîner. Puis Emma aida Regina à se lever afin qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle. Regina et Emma furent ainsi devant la maison de Regina en quelques instants.

« J'ai passer une excellente soirée Emma. » Révéla Regina avec un grand sourire.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Emma surprise par la réponse et par l'utilisation de son prénom.

« Tu sembles surprise. » Regina haussa un sourcil.

« C'est-à-dire que … » Commença Emma mais se reprit en regardant Regina. « Oui très surprise. »

« Moi aussi Emma. » Regina et Emma se sourirent.

« Mais c'est une bonne surprise ? » Demanda Emma encore peu sûr d'elle. « Tant mieux. » Répliqua Emma lorsque Regina hocha la tête. « Bonne nuit Regina. A demain. » Emma s'avança vers Regina et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« A demain Emma. » Regina toucha sa joue avant de rentrer dans sa maison. Puis Emma parti le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Les deux femmes dormirent avec un sourire qui ne les quittèrent pas le lendemain matin. Arrivée au restaurant de Granny, Emma fût accosté par sa mère, son fils et Ruby.

« Comment s'est passer l'Opération Ouragan ? » Demanda Henry très excité par la soirée.

« As-tu enfin avoué tes sentiments ? » S'exclama Ruby concernant le but initial du dîner.

« Regina a-t-elle apprécié ce dîner ? » Snow était plus intéressée par le ressenti Regina ce qui surprit Emma.

« Parfait, non et elle a passer une excellente soirée. » Répondit Emma aux trois questions.

« Cool Ma ! » Henry avait un grand sourire.

« Mais enfin Emma … » Ruby soupira.

« Je suis contente pour toi ma chérie. » Snow embrassa Emma sur le front.

« Te voilà Henry, je te cherche depuis … » Regina venait d'entrer dans le restaurant. « Oh … Red, Snow, comment allez-vous ? » Demanda poliment Regina en les voyant.

« Très bien et toi Regina ? » Snow avait un sourire en voyant Regina ce qui la surprit.

« Euh, bien merci Votre Majesté. » Ruby n'était pas très sûr des intentions de Regina.

« Emma … » Le visage de Regina s'illumina en voyant Emma. Celle-ci s'approcha de Regina et l'embrassa délicatement. A cet instant, une vague de magie s'échappa du couple à peine formé.

« Hum, Regina … » Murmura Emma en ayant senti la vague comme lorsqu'elle avait embrasser Henry à l'hôpital. « Que s'est-il passer ? » Emma regarda autour d'elle et ils se trouvaient dans une taverne. Emma était habillée d'un ensemble en cuir ressemblant à celui de son père, Snow et Ruby avaient repris leur apparence de l'Enchanted Forest, la tenue d'Henry ressemblait à celle d'Emma et Regina avait une robe semblable à Snow.

« Le Curse a complètement disparu ! » S'exclama Henry en comprenant où ils étaient.

« Comment ça Kid ? » Demanda Emma en posant longuement son regard sur Regina.

« Mom a enfin son Happy Ending. » Avoua Henry avec un grand sourire.

« Mais c'était seulement un petit … » Emma ne comprenait pas l'importance d'un effleurement entre leurs lèvres.

« Le True Love Kiss est la plus puissante des magies Ma ! » Expliqua Henry en réalisant la signification de leur baiser.

« Ne fait pas cette tête-là Emma, c'était ton plan d'avouer tes sentiments à Regina. » Rétorqua Snow en évoquant explicitement ce qu'Emma refusait d'admettre à haute voix.

« Profites-en ! » Ruby avait un sourire coquin en regardant Emma et Regina.

« Tu es amoureuse de moi Emma ? » Demanda avec étonnement Regina.

« Ouais. » Avoua finalement Emma avec un grand sourire que lui rendit Regina. Puis Emma s'avança vers Regina et celle-ci l'embrassa fougueusement.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! » S'exclama Ruby avec exaspération. Snow lui tapa l'épaule en roulant les yeux.

* * *

Fin ! Cette histoire peut avoir une suite ou une version alternative si vous le souhaitez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos commentaires, ils poussent à l'écriture. Voici donc la version alternative d'Opération Ouragan avec une légère suite. Le changement se trouve au niveau du restaurant le lendemain du rendez-vous entre Emma et Regina. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma entra dans le restaurant de Granny et se dirigea directement vers le bar où se trouvait Ruby en train de servir un client.

« Et voilà votre plat. » Déclara Ruby en posant le plat sur le bar et en souriant au client qui le prit pour aller s'installer à une table.

« Comment peux-tu être si joyeuse dès le matin Rubes ? » Demanda Emma en s'asseyant lourdement sur un tabouret.

« Je bois du café. » Emma roula des yeux à la réponse de Ruby. « Tient, ton chocolat. » Ruby posa la tasse de chocolat chaud fumante devant Emma.

« Merci Ruby. » Au lieu de prendre la tasse comme à son habitude, Emma passa une main dans ses cheveux et souffla nerveusement. Ruby haussa un sourcil à cette attitude.

« Okay, dit-moi tout. » Dit Ruby en posant ses bras sur le bar et en regardant Emma droit dans les yeux.

« L'anniversaire de Regina est demain. » Avoua Emma en jouant avec sa tasse.

« Et tu veux en profiter pour l'inviter à dîner et lui avouer, enfin, que tu es amoureuse d'elle.» Affirma Ruby qui sourit lorsqu'Emma la regarda, bouche ouverte.

« Je … Euh … Et bien … C'est-à-dire que … » Emma baissa les épaules. « Oui. » Murmura Emma avant de prendre une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

« Tu as des idées ? » Demanda Ruby à Emma avant de porter son attention sur Snow qui s'avançait vers le bar. « Bonjour Snow, un café ? » Emma se tourna lentement vers sa mère qui s'installa à côté d'elle.

« Merci Red. » Snow sourit à Ruby. « Ma chérie, tu es levée de bonne heure ce matin. » Snow embrassa Emma sur la joue. « De quoi parliez-vous ? » Demanda Snow lorsque Ruby posa sa tasse sur le bar.

« Rien. » « Regina. » Répondirent en même temps Emma et Ruby. Celle-ci sourit lorsqu'Emma la foudroya du regard.

« Oh, c'est vrai, son anniversaire est demain. » Dit Snow en prenant une gorgée de café. Puis elle porta son attention sur sa fille. « Vas-tu enfin l'inviter à dîner Emma ? » Demanda innocemment Snow lorsqu'Emma prit une gorgée de chocolat qu'elle cracha de suite en entendant la question de Snow.

« De … Comment sais-tu ça Mom ? » Snow roula les yeux à la question d'Emma.

« Oh, une conversation que tu avais eu avec Mary Margaret. » Emma fronça les sourcils en se rappelant des conversations avec Mary Margaret.

« Jamais eu ce genre de conversation. » Répondit Emma avec certitude.

« Je sais lire entre les lignes Emma. » Répliqua Snow avec un petit sourire.

« Magnifique ! » S'exclama Emma en portant son attention sur sa tasse.

« Donc jour J demain ? » Demanda Snow avec un petit sourire que lui rendit Ruby.

« Nous n'allons pas avoir cette conversation. » Dit Emma en passant ses mains sur son visage.

« Bonjour Ma, Grams. » Salua Henry lorsqu'il arriva au bar. « Oh, Ruby, je pourrais avoir un chocolat ? » Ruby posa de suite une tasse qu'elle avait préparée quelques minutes auparavant. Henry la remercia d'un sourire. « Vous parliez de quoi ? » Demanda Henry sachant très bien qu'il avait interrompu une conversation entre les trois femmes.

« De la relation entre ta Ma et ta Mom. » Répondit Ruby en roulant les yeux.

« Oh, tu vas lui avouer tes sentiments lors de son anniversaire ? » Demanda Henry avec un énorme sourire. Snow hocha la tête en guise de réponse. « Trop cool ! Elle va être super contente Ma ! » S'exclama Henry en prenant un peu de chocolat chaud. « Opération Ouragan ! » Emma roula des yeux au nom de l'opération.

« Hum Kid, ça serait bien si tu ne participes pas à l'Opération Ouragan … » Rétorqua Emma en regardant Henry dans les yeux.

« Mais pourquoi Ma ? » Demanda Henry avec peine. « Je pourrais t'aider pour les goûts de Mom ! » Henry avait un grand sourire.

« Mais je … » Emma essaya de se justifier.

« Tu as besoin de nous Emma. » Répliqua Ruby qui fût approuvé par Snow et Henry. « Snow t'aidera pour les idées romantiques et Henry pour les goûts de Regina. » Les concernés hochèrent la tête.

« Et toi ? » Demanda Emma en regardant Ruby.

« Vestimentaire évidemment. » Emma roula des yeux.

« Un pique-nique au puits, surprendre Regina avec de la nourriture inhabituelle et pas de robe pour ma part. » Emma venait de divulguer son plan.

« Ma, tu as déjà penser à l'Opération Ouragan ! » Répliqua Henry en assimilant la réponse.

« Depuis quelques jours Kid. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, jour de l'anniversaire de Regina, Emma alla acheter un bouquet de roses rouges et une carte qu'elle remplit de suite. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la maison de Regina afin de mettre en place son plan. Emma sonna à la porte et attendit une réponse.

« Oh … » Regina venait d'ouvrir la porte et la ferma de suite en voyant Emma sur le palier.

« Regina ! » S'exclama Emma en voyant que Regina fermait la porte. Emma souffla et baissa les épaules. « Joyeux anniversaire Regina. » Emma posa ensuite les roses sur le palier et mit en évidence la carte.

Ignorant si Regina avait lu sa carte avec son invitation pour le soir même, Emma avait préparé le dîner au puits où elle était revenue à Storybrooke.

Regina se téléporta au lieu de rendez-vous et vit Emma, habillée d'un tailleur bleu clair avec un pantalon patte d'éléphant et un t-shirt bustier noir, faisant des aller-retour devant le puits où se trouvait le pique-nique sur une nappe décoré de bougies et de roses.

« Miss Swan. » Dit Regina pour attirer l'attention d'Emma. Celle-ci s'arrêta net en entendant la voix de Regina.

« Regina … » Murmura Emma en regardant Regina habillée d'une robe bustier rose pâle complété d'une ceinture ornée de perles plates. « Tu es venue ! » S'exclama Emma avec un sourire après avoir contempler Regina.

« Bien sûr Miss Swan. » Regina haussa un sourcil. « Pensiez-vous le contraire ? »

« Tu m'as claquer la porte au nez. » Répliqua Emma en évoquant les événements du matin.

« En effet. » Regina eut un petit sourire en se souvenant de son action. « J'ai de nombreux souvenirs où être sur mon pallier ne se termine pas très bien. » Rétorqua Regina avec peine.

« Je comprend. » Emma baissa les yeux. « Tu es ravissante Regina. » Dit timidement Emma en s'approchant lentement de Regina. Celle-ci regarda Emma avec appréciation.

« Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus Miss Swan. » Répondit Regina avec un sourire satisfait.

« Hum, tu as faim ? » Demanda Emma visiblement touché par le commentaire de Regina. Celle-ci ne répondit pas mais haussa un sourcil. « D'accord. » Emma soupira puis tendit sa main vers Regina. « Ta Majesté. » Dit Emma avec un sourire charmeur reprenant confiance en elle en voyant le regard surpris de Regina.

« Charmant. » Répliqua Regina en prenant la main d'Emma. « Ceci est votre idée d'un dîner ? » Regina montra le pique-nique d'une main lasse.

« Kid approuve. » Affirma Emma en regardant Regina.

« Vous avez discuter avec notre fils de votre dîner ? »

« A vrai dire, il commençait à établir un plan dans sa tête, Opération Ouragan avec Mom et Ruby mais j'avais déjà cette idée. » Répondit Emma en passant son autre main dans ses cheveux.

« Snow White et Red Riding Hood sont au courant de ce dîner ? » Regina essaya d'enlever sa main de la prise d'Emma mais celle-ci la renforça.

« Oui et d'autres choses … » Dit Emma vaguement.

« De quoi parlez-vous Miss Swan ? » Ce commentaire toucha la curiosité de Regina.

« Pouvons-nous manger s'il te plaît Regina ? » Demanda Emma avec un petit sourire. Regina hocha la tête et Emma l'installa confortablement sur la terre de la forêt.

Le reste du dîner se passa tranquillement, Emma mis en avant son côté charmant mais n'osa pas aborder ses sentiments pour Regina qui semblait heureuse de ce dîner. Puis Emma aida Regina à se lever afin qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle. Regina et Emma furent ainsi devant la maison de Regina en quelques instants.

« J'ai passer une excellente soirée Emma. » Révéla Regina avec un grand sourire.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Emma surprise par la réponse et par l'utilisation de son prénom.

« Tu sembles surprise. » Regina haussa un sourcil.

« C'est-à-dire que … » Commença Emma mais se reprit en regardant Regina. « Oui très surprise. »

« Moi aussi Emma. » Regina et Emma se sourirent.

« Mais c'est une bonne surprise ? » Demanda Emma encore peu sûr d'elle. « Tant mieux. » Répliqua Emma lorsque Regina hocha la tête. « Bonne nuit Regina. A demain. » Emma s'avança vers Regina et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« A demain Emma. » Regina toucha sa joue avant de rentrer dans sa maison. Puis Emma parti le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Les deux femmes dormirent avec un sourire qui ne les quittèrent pas le lendemain matin. Arrivée au restaurant de Granny, Emma fût accosté par sa mère, son fils et Ruby.

« Comment s'est passer l'Opération Ouragan ? » Demanda Henry très excité par la soirée.

« As-tu enfin avoué tes sentiments ? » S'exclama Ruby concernant le but initial du dîner.

« Regina a-t-elle apprécié ce dîner ? » Snow était plus intéressée par le ressenti Regina ce qui surprit Emma.

« Parfait, non et elle a passer une excellente soirée. » Répondit Emma aux trois questions.

« Cool Ma ! » Henry avait un grand sourire.

« Mais enfin Emma … » Ruby soupira.

« Je suis contente pour toi ma chérie. » Snow embrassa Emma sur le front.

« Te voilà Henry, je te cherche depuis … » Regina venait d'entrer dans le restaurant. « Oh … Red, Snow, comment allez-vous ? » Demanda poliment Regina en les voyant.

« Très bien et toi Regina ? » Snow avait un sourire en voyant Regina ce qui la surprit.

« Euh, bien merci Votre Majesté. » Ruby n'était pas très sûr des intentions de Regina.

« Emma … » Le visage de Regina s'illumina en voyant Emma. Celle-ci s'approcha de Regina et l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue.

« Hey. » Regina eut un sourire en entendant la salutation habituelle d'Emma.

« Hey … » Les deux femmes s'observèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes sans se quitter des yeux. « Henry, es-tu prêt ? » Regina coupa l'échange visuel.

« Oui Mom. » Répliqua Henry en prenant son sac à dos. « Au revoir Ma. » Henry sourit à Emma qui l'embrassa sur le front.

« A ce soir Kid. » Dit Emma mais Henry était déjà à la sortie du restaurant.

« Red, Snow, c'était un plaisir de vous voir. » Regina sourit une nouvelle fois ce qui perturba encore Ruby.

« A plus tard Regina. » Déclara Snow avec un sourire en coin. Regina rejoignit Henry à la sortie du restaurant.

« Emma, dit quelque chose ! » S'exclama Ruby en remarquant l'inactivité d'Emma. La voix de Ruby sortit Emma de sa rêverie.

« Hum Regina ? » Emma interpella Regina. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil. « Passe une bonne journée. » Le visage de Regina se relaxa en un petit sourire puis elle sortie définitivement du restaurant avec Henry qui roula des yeux face au comportement de ses mères.

« Passe une bonne journée ? » Répéta Ruby sans y croire lorsqu'Emma s'assit à nouveau au bar. « La seule opportunité où tu peux enfin te confier et c'est passe une bonne journée ? » Ruby leva les bras en l'air. « Toute une éducation à refaire … » Murmura Ruby en prenant la tasse vide d'Henry.

« Je trouve ça mignon. » Dit Snow avec un sourire rêveur. Ruby roula des yeux.

« Tu trouveras mignon un violeur qui t'offrirait des fleurs. » Snow ouvra la bouche pour se défendre. « Tu n'es pas objective ! » S'exclama Ruby avec exaspération.

« Red, elles ont eu un seul rendez-vous. » Justifia Snow en prenant la main d'Emma pour la rassurer. « C'est un peu prématuré. » Ruby roula des yeux. « Qu'as-tu offert à Regina pour son anniversaire ? » Snow porta son attention sur sa fille.

« Je … Euh … Et bien … C'est-à-dire que … » Snow jeta un regard à Emma. « Rien. » Le regard de Snow se durcit à la réponse d'Emma. « Je vais aller lui acheter quelque chose. » Répliqua Emma en prenant peur. Snow sourit chaudement à sa fille.

« Et ne sois pas en retard au travail ma chérie. » Snow embrassa Emma sur la joue avant que celle-ci ne se lève pour sortir du restaurant.

* * *

Emma marcha dans Storybrooke pour rejoindre son bureau de Shérif. Tout au long du trajet, elle réfléchit au cadeau qu'elle pourrait offrir à Regina.

« Que veux-tu offrir une Queen aux goûts de luxe qui a tout et s'il lui manque quelque chose, elle peut soit le créer par magie soit l'acheter ? » Se demanda Emma tout en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son blouson en cuir. « Pas encore des fleurs … Elle va croire que je sais acheter que ça. » Plusieurs habitants de Storybrooke la regardèrent choqués de l'entendre parler seule. « Déjà que Moe m'a fait une fleur sur le prix du … » Emma éclata soudainement de rire au jeu de mots qu'elle venait de dire.

« Et je suis l'alcoolique de cette ville … Hypocrites. » Répliqua Leroy en voyant Emma rire toute seule dans la rue. Puis son rire s'arrêta lorsqu'elle passa devant la bijouterie.

« J'ai trouvé ! » Emma leva les bras en l'air en signe de victoire. « Oh merde … » Rétorqua Emma en voyant l'heure sur l'horloge du clocher. Elle parcouru rapidement la distance restante pour aller au bureau.

* * *

Son service finit, Emma alla acheter le cadeau de Regina à la bijouterie. Fière de son idée, elle se dirigea tout de suite après son achat chez Regina. Nerveuse, elle sonna brièvement et attendit quelques secondes avant que Regina ouvra la porte.

« Emma ? » Demanda Regina surprise de voir Emma. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Ce matin, Mom m'a fait réaliser que j'avais oublié de te donner un cadeau. » Commença Emma de peur de se faire à nouveau claquer la porte au nez. « Elle avait ce regard effrayant, comme si j'avais écrasé un écureuil ou une licorne sur le bord de la route … »

« Emma ! » Regina coupa Emma lorsque la conversation s'éloignait du sujet. « Respire. »

« Ton cadeau. » Dit Emma après une respiration. « Joyeux anniversaire, en retard. » Emma tendit une boîte allongée emballée dans du papier cadeau à Regina.

« Tu me l'as déjà souhaiter hier Emma. » Répondit Regina en faisant référence au bouquet de roses rouges. « Entre. » Emma entra dans la maison et Regina ferma la porte.

« Ouvre. » Regina enleva délicatement le papier cadeau. Emma roula des yeux à ce geste. Regina ouvra ensuite la boîte allongée et découvrit un bracelet en cuir violet avec un cygne.

« Emma c'est … »

« Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi t'offrir mais j'ai voulu continuer de te surprendre avec des choses inhabituelles et … » Regina coupa Emma en l'embrassant fougueusement. A cet instant, une vague de magie s'échappa du couple à peine formé.

« Mom, est-ce que tu as vu ça ? » Demanda Henry alors qu'il avait sentit la vague de magie depuis sa chambre. « Oh … » Murmura Henry en voyant ses mères dans l'entrée. « Je vais chercher Grams et Ruby ! » Henry sortit de la maison. Il revint peu de temps après avec Snow et Ruby qui avaient été alerté par la vague de magie.

« On a rater quoi ? » Demanda Ruby en montrant de la tête Regina et Emma qui s'embrassaient toujours.

« Rien … » Soupira Henry qui avait espérer un changement.

« Hum, plus dans l'action que dans la parlote à ce que je vois ! » S'exclama Ruby en parlant d'Emma et son incapacité à avouer ses sentiments.

« Je trouve ça … »

« Si tu dis mignon, je te frappe avec ce vase ! » Snow ferma la bouche sous la menace de Ruby. « Ah enfin ! » Déclara Ruby lorsque Regina et Emma se séparèrent.

« Hum, Regina … » Murmura Emma en voyant que l'environnement de la maison de Regina avait changé. « Que s'est-il passer ? » Emma regarda ses vêtements composés d'un ensemble en cuir ressemblant à celui de son père. Puis elle vit Snow et Ruby qui avaient repris leur apparence de l'Enchanted Forest, la tenue d'Henry ressemblait à celle d'Emma et Regina avait une robe semblable à Snow.

« Le Curse a complètement disparu ! » S'exclama Henry en expliquant la situation.

« Comment ça Kid ? » Demanda Emma en posant longuement son regard sur Regina.

« Mom a enfin son Happy Ending. » Avoua Henry avec un grand sourire. « Le True Love Kiss est la plus puissante des magies Ma ! »

« Donc nous sommes dans l'Enchanted Forest ? » Ruby hocha la tête. « Encore ? » Snow eut un sourire crispé. « Sans électricité, eau courante, voitures … » Henry roula des yeux face au comportement d'Emma. « Est-ce que j'ai mentionné sans eau courant ? » Regina roula des yeux puis embrassa de nouveau Emma qui ne pensa plus à leur situation actuelle.

« Je trouve ça … »

« Snow ! » Henry éclata de rire à l'échange entre Ruby et Snow. Puis il porta son attention sur ses mères et un sourire illumina son visage.

* * *

Fin !


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la suite et fin de cette histoire. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques mois maintenant que Storybrooke était de nouveau à l'Enchanted Forest. Snow et David étaient de nouveau Queen et King avec l'aide de leur conseiller, Regina. Cette décision surpris grandement Regina mais elle avait un bon nombre d'années d'expérience en tant que Queen qui serait utile à Snow. De plus, après été Maire, diriger une ville n'avait plus de secret pour elle. Henry s'adaptait parfaitement à la vie dans l'Enchanted Forest. Il recevait l'éducation de Prince par David et il adorait chaque moment.

En revanche, Emma n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que son fils sur l'Enchanted Forest.

* * *

La découverte du cheval …

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » Emma se trouvait dans les écuries avec Henry et Regina.

« Un cheval Ma … » Henry roula des yeux. « C'est trop cool ! » S'exclama Henry en montant sur son cheval.

« Hors de question que je monte ce machin. » Répliqua Emma avec une grimace.

« Comment vas-tu faire pour te déplacer dans le royaume ? » Demanda Regina en haussant un sourcil.

« Je marcherais Gina. » Dit fermement Emma en s'éloignant encore un peu de son cheval.

« Quel est la problème avec le cheval ? » Regina monta à son tour sur son cheval.

« Pas confiance dans le canasson … » Avoua Emma de suite.

« Mais tu avais confiance dans cette satanée voiture. »

« Elle ne risquait pas de me faire tomber par terre si je tirais trop fort ! » Regina roula des yeux puis sortie des écuries avec Henry.

* * *

La découverte de l'hygiène …

« C'est quoi ça ? » Emma se trouvait dans la salle de bain avec Regina.

« Un bain. » Répliqua Regina qui prenait son bain.

« Où est l'eau courante ? » Demanda Emma en cherchant d'où provenait l'eau.

« Il s'agit de l'eau du puits. »

« Hors de question que je me lave là dedans. » Déclara Emma en s'éloignant du bain.

« Pourquoi ? » Regina haussa un sourcil en regardant Emma dans les yeux.

« Peu hygiénique et bourré de maladies. » Regina roula des yeux en voyant Emma avec une grimace.

La découverte des lettres et du coursier …

« Gina ! Où est mon téléphone ?! » Emma entra dans la salon où Regina lisait sur la canapé.

« Si tu veux envoyer un message, tu dois rédiger une lettre et demander à un coursier de l'envoyer à destination. » Expliqua Regina en changeant de page.

« Une lettre ? Ecrite à la main ? » Emma grimaça pendant que Regina roula des yeux.

« Oui, c'est le principe d'une lettre. » Regina ferma son livre et se leva du canapé.

« Où sont les stylos ? » Emma regarda le salon des yeux.

« Tient, une plume et de l'encre. » Regina donna la plume et l'encrier à Emma. « Bonne rédaction. » Regina embrassa Emma puis sortie du salon.

« Attends Gina, comment ça fonctionne ?! » Demanda Emma en courant après Regina avec peur des objets se trouvant dans ses mains.

* * *

La découverte des vêtements …

« C'est quoi ces machins ? » Emma se trouvait dans sa garde-robe avec Snow.

« Tes vêtements ma chérie. » Répliqua Snow avec évidence.

« Mom, il y a des robes, des corsets et du cuir partout ! » S'exclama Emma en regardant chacun de ses vêtements.

« Je suis au courant Emma, j'ai moi-même préparé tes vêtements. » Snow avait un petit sourire qu'elle perdit en voyant le regard de sa fille.

« Tu as fait quoi ?! » Demanda Emma en foudroyant sa mère du regard.

« Allons calme-toi Emma. » Snow essaya de se rapprocher de sa fille.

« Me calmer ? » Emma prit une grande respiration. « Je veux mes jeans et mes débardeurs ! » Avoua Emma en sortant de sa garde-robe.

* * *

La découverte de la taverne …

« Que veux-tu à boire beauté ? » Demanda le barman en appréciant le corps d'Emma.

« Un chocolat chaud s'il vous plaît. » Répliqua Emma avec un léger sourire. « Oh et qu'avez-vous comme pâtisserie ? » La totalité des hommes présents dans la taverne éclatèrent de rire.

« Blondie, tu t'es trompé d'établissement. » Répliqua un homme au bar qui buvait sa troisième pinte de bière

« Ouais, ici c'est la taverne. » Déclara un autre homme assit à une table. « Pas le salon de thé pour filles ! » Nouvel éclatement de rire dans la taverne.

« On boit de l'alcool, une boisson d'homme. » Conclut le barman en insistant sur « homme ».

« Très bien. » Emma roula des yeux. « Où est ce salon de thé ? »

* * *

La découverte du salon de thé …

« Je vais me réveiller. » Murmura Emma en entrant dans le salon de thé. « Tout va bien, tu n'es pas dans un salon de thé décoré de dégradé de rose. » Emma grimaça. « Prend une grande respiration. »

« Princess Emma ! » Une femme l'accosta. « Quel plaisir de vous recevoir chez nous ! »

« Merci. » Emma donna un faux sourire. « Où sont les chaises ? »

« Oh, nous n'avons que des fauteuils Princess. » La femme remarqua la grimace d'Emma.

« Qu'avez-vous à boire ? »

« Du thé bien entendu ! » Répliqua avec joie la femme. « Justement, nous avons l'habituel de Queen Regina. » Emma haussa un sourcil. « Souhaitez-vous le goûter ? »

« Merci mais je vais y aller. » Emma prit congé et sortie rapidement du salon de thé.

* * *

La découverte des soirées …

« Gina, où est la télévision ? » Emma se trouvait dans le salon avec Regina.

« Il n'y pas d'électricité Emma. » Répondit calmement Regina en tournant la page de son livre.

« Pas d'électricité ? » Emma regarda Regina avec peur. « Pas de télé, de console, de musique ou d'ordinateur ? »

« Non. » Conclut Regina avec un sourire narquois. « Enfin, il y a de la musique. » Répliqua Regina en donnant de faux espoirs à Emma.

« Vraiment ?! » Le visage d'Emma s'illumina en un merveilleux sourire.

« Les musiciens pour les bals. »

« Argh ! » Emma perdit son sourire et s'écroula sur le canapé à côté de Regina. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites le soir avant d'aller vous coucher ? »

« Lecture ou écriture au coin du feu. » Regina tourna la page de son livre.

« Dans quelle dimension suis-je tombée … »

* * *

Depuis son arrivée à l'Enchanted Forest, Emma pensait rendre visite à Archie pour se confier. Pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas se confier à sa famille mais Snow ne pouvait pas garder une conversation privée, Regina serait en colère et Henry … Et bien Henry est tellement heureux d'être dans l'Enchanted Forest qu'Emma ne pouvait pas lui avouer ses véritables sentiments.

« Donc Emma, quelle est votre impression sur l'Enchanted Forest ? » Demanda de suite Archie en préparant sa plume pour prendre quelques notes.

« Ça craint Archie. » Avoua Emma sans essayer de le dire autrement.

« Je vois. » Archie écrit quelques mots. « Sur quels points ? »

« On vit dans l'époque médiévale ! » S'exclama Emma en haussant un peu la voix. « Pas d'eau courante, donc pas de vraie salle de bain. »

« Continuez. » Archie prenait des notes et voyait qu'Emma lui laissait un peu de temps.

« Pas d'électricité, donc pas de lumière, pas de télévision, pas de musique. » Emma reprit sa tirade. « On se déplace sur le dos d'un canasson. » Emma roula des yeux en pensant à cette découverte. « Pour envoyer un message, il faut écrire une lettre et demander à un coursier de la remettre. » Emma haussa un sourcil en voyant la facilité d'Archie d'écrire avec une plume et un encrier. « Il n'y pas de chocolat chaud, le restaurant de Granny me manque. » Emma grimaça en pensant au salon de thé. « Au moins, vous êtes rester humain Archie. » Celui-ci eut un petit sourire concernant sa forme humaine.

« En avez-vous parler à votre famille ? » Demanda Archie après quelques instants.

« Sûrement pas ! » Rétorqua de suite Emma. « Henry est tellement heureux de vivre ici. » Le visage d'Emma s'illumina. « Regina est rayonnante et Snow n'en parlons pas. »

« Donc si je comprend bien, depuis votre venue, vous faites semblant d'être contente de vivre ici pour votre famille ? » Analysa Archie en relisant ses notes.

« Oui. » Emma baissa les yeux. « Mais je les comprend. » Emma regarda Archie dans les yeux. « Tout est paisible et tout le monde nous respecte. »

« Mais ? » Archie sentait bien qu'Emma n'était pas heureuse de vivre ici.

« Mais ce n'est pas mon monde. » Expliqua Emma avec peine. « Storybrooke me manque. » Avoua Emma avec un sourire mélancolique. « Je souhaite seulement avoir ma vie de Storybrooke ici. »

* * *

La relation entre Regina et Emma a beaucoup changé Regina. Elle est plus ouverte, plus souriante et plus sociable. Surtout avec Snow. Regina et Snow ont prit l'habitude de se retrouver au salon de thé.

« Emma agit de manière … » Commença Regina en jouant avec sa tasse de thé. « Lorsqu'elle se réveille et qu'elle me voit dans ses bras, elle a ce sourire merveilleux. » Regina sourit en se rappelant de ces moments. « Mais dès qu'Emma se rend compte qu'elle est ici, son visage se durcit. » Regina bu une gorgée de thé.

« Ce n'est pas un secret qu'elle déteste l'époque médiévale. » Confia Snow pour rassurer un peu Regina.

« Elle est déjà venue ici. » Regina regarda Snow dans les yeux.

« Regina, elle savait que c'était temporaire et qu'elle retournerais à Storybrooke. » Snow posa sa main sur celle de Regina qui se trouvait sur la table.

« Penses-tu qu'elle regrette ? » Snow haussa un sourcil. « D'être avec moi. » Murmura Regina avec peur et tristesse.

« Elle regrette de ne pas se sentir chez elle dans l'Enchanted Forest. » Répliqua Snow en connaissant sa fille. « Henry et toi êtes si heureux ici. » Regina eut un petit sourire à la mention d'Henry. « C'est la seule chose qui permet à Emma de supporter cette nouvelle vie. » Snow sourit à Regina qui le lui rendit.

« Si seulement je pouvais lui rendre la vie plus facile. » Rétorqua Regina en baissant les yeux.

« Vos Majestés ? » Regina releva la tête et vit Archie dans le salon de thé.

« Archie ? » Snow fût surprise de voir Archie. « Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, je veux vous parler d'Emma. » Snow et Regina échangèrent un regard. « Elle est venue me parler aujourd'hui. » Avoua Archie aux deux femmes.

« Oh … » Murmura Snow avec un petit sourire.

« A la fin de notre conversation, elle m'a avoué qu'elle souhaite avoir sa vie de Storybrooke ici. » Déclara Archie tout de suite en sachant que les deux femmes comprendraient.

« Un souhait … » Regina serra la main de Snow.

« Regina ? » Snow regardait avec inquiétude Regina.

« Je sais comment rendre la vie d'Emma plus facile ! » Répliqua Regina en se levant de son fauteuil.

* * *

Regina retourna au château royal qu'elle partageait avec Snow, David, Emma et Henry. Elle vérifia qu'Emma ne s'y trouvait pas avant de s'installer dans le salon. Regina prit une grande respiration avant de faire apparaître une fée d'un revers de la main. La fée prit sa forme humaine et haussa un sourcil en voyant Regina.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi Ta Majesté ? » Demanda la fée avec une voix posée et un haussement de sourcil.

« J'ai un souhait Tinkerbell. » Répliqua Regina de suite à Tinkerbell.

« Je t'écoute. » Tinkerbell croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je souhaite que le souhait de la Princess Emma se réalise. » Rétorqua Regina après une grande respiration.

« Je ne suis pas sa fée. » Répondit Tinkerbell avec fermeté.

« Tu es la mienne. » Regina serra les poings en se rapprochant de Tinkerbell pour canaliser sa colère.

« Très bien. » Tinkerbell sortie sa baguette et réalisa le souhait de Regina d'un revers de la main. Sa mission accomplie, Tinkerbell reprit sa forme de fée et quitta le château.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Emma entra en trombe dans le salon avec un sourire illuminant son visage et ses vêtements habituels de Storybrooke.

« Gina, ça a marché ! » Emma se précipita vers Regina et la prit dans ses bras. « Ma voiture est dehors et j'ai mon téléphone ! » Emma embrassa Regina. « Tu as fait quelque chose ? » Demanda Emma après quelques instants.

« J'ai demandé à une amie de … » Commença Regina mais Emma la coupa en l'embrassant avec un énorme sourire.

« Mom ! » S'exclama Henry en descendant les escaliers du château. « Tu as vu ça, on a l'électricité ! » Henry poussa la porte du salon. « J'ai mon ordinateur et ma musique ! » Henry avait un sourire sur le visage en voyant la télévision. « Et une vraie salle de bain ! Ma va être contente. » Henry entra complètement dans la salon. « Oh ! » Henry s'arrêta en voyant ses mères. « Je vais appeler Grams et Ruby ! » Henry sortit son téléphone et appela Snow et Ruby. Elles arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard dans le salon.

« La voiture d'Emma est devant le château. » Rétorqua Snow avec choc.

« Snow, on a des téléphones et l'électricité ! » Ruby mit son téléphone devant son visage pour le montrer à Snow. « Attendez un instant, Emma porte sa tenue de Storybrooke. » Répliqua Ruby en voyant Emma et Regina.

« Regina a réalisé le souhait d'Emma. » Un sourire illumina le visage de Snow. « Je trouve ça … » Murmura Snow avec des larmes dans les yeux.

« Mignon, on sait. » Ruby roula des yeux.

« J'allais dire romantique mais mignon convient également. » Avoua Snow après quelques instants.

« Outch Red ! » Snow frotta son bras là où Ruby venait de la frapper. Henry éclata de rire et profita du bonheur de ses mères enfin complet.

* * *

Fin !


End file.
